Talk:Gary Murphy
We should seriously consider removing this page. While the character page, Vincent O'Brien should stay up, this one adds nothing to the site. This actor has never been interviewed abut 24, he has barely had any other projects, and there are no pictures or information of him to speak of. - Xtreme680 : The policy of Wiki 24 is to include articles on everything 24-related, even if there is little to no actual information to include. One can't assume information won't be added in the future. Also, see my post in the Situation Room about the templates. That part of the article could probably go since it adds nothing but space. I personally don't have a problem with articles that only include a small amount of text with no tables, no pictures and little to no information. --Proudhug 21:18, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Don't knock the template, it just shows how seriously weak it is to put up an actor page that repeats the information already stated on the character page. Namely, that Gary Murphy played Vincent O'Brien. Also, since when has this been policy? I've looked over the policy pages many times, and there is nothing in there stating we should put up actor pages when there is nothing substantial to say about them. We have a NPOV policy, a canon policy, and a spoiler policy, we have nothing to speak of about what constitues an article. - Xtreme680 :: I think we should try and be as complete as we can. That means including even small articles. Other wiki's do it, why shouldn't we? - Willo : My mistake, Xtreme680, I was confusing this site with another one I edit, which is more clear on this. It turns out that "policy" isn't explicitly stated anywhere here, but I thought it was assumed. I'll re-edit the page, but currently the About page states that "Wiki 24 should be like a encyclopedia." Most franchise-specific wikis found on wikia.com strive to become a complete encyclopedia and include all information related to their subject. : By the way, I'm not knocking the template. I've pointed out how cool it looks, but it just doesn't need to appear on every page, and this is an example of that. I think the template is superfluous here and you think the entire article is superfluous. I think most people would agree that everything deserves an article, no matter how much information is available, so deleting the entire page wouldn't be favorable. Therefore, I think removing the unnecessary template would. --Proudhug 22:14, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Fair enough. I'll write a policy on this, because I suppose I agree. As for the template, I don't think it needs to be on every page, but I think it needs to be either/or. Either we have it on every page for a category, or we don't. In this case, I think we can say we want the sidebar template for the actors. Right now, we essentially have a skeleton of a page. If we can get a picture and some more information, we will fill it in, and then it will look better. But not having information is not a reason to remove the sidebar. If anything, it's a call to go out and get that information so that we can improve the page. Lots of actors don't have all the information needed for their sidebar, such as Gregory Itzin, but I don't think it's a reason to take it down. Anyway, I'll bring up some of the other issues at Wiki 24:The Situation Room. It sounds like what you're really peeeved out isn't the sidebar, but the fact that we have so little information on some actors. But I think the sidebar helps us get out of the mindset that a sentence explaining what character this actor played is good enough to stop working on an article. - Xtreme680 : I've addressed this in the Situation Room. I think unused columns should be removed until they're filled in. It looks a lot cleaner. --Proudhug 23:00, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Filmography Why take off the filmography? We have filmography for everyone else, and I guess I don't see the point in taking off information, even if it's a little. - Xtreme680 08:15, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Everything in the filmography list was also included right above the list in a paragraph. It seemed redundant. Ah... I see now that the Actor Page guide calls for a listed filmography rather than a paragraph at the top. That means I've got some actor pages to change! Oops! So if we put the list back on this article, would we remove the paragraph above it? -Kapoli 08:22, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::I suppose. It's hard to decide when there's such little information. His appearances were just that, appearances, so it's not like we can talk about his roles. I know I put the paragraph there, but I guess I like the filmography and year better. - Xtreme680 08:24, 17 May 2006 (UTC)